(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 2,5-dimethyl-3-R.sub.3 -4-R.sub.4 -1-pyrrole-lower-alkanecarboxamides useful as anti-secretory and anti-ulcer agents.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
Pyrrole-1-acetamide is described by Clemo and Ramage, J. Chem. Soc. 49-55 (1931) and by Sohl and Shriner, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 53, 4168-4170 (1931). However, no utility for the compound is suggested by either of these prior groups of workers.